Inbetween Reality
by Hollow-my-Heart
Summary: Alfred's just trying to fit back into socitey after coming back from his service in Iraq. It sounds simple enough. Finally geting a job interview just before he goes homeless what could go wrong? A cruel partner and Post tramatic stress ain't nothing
1. My invisible enemy Intro

Hola reader! Thanks for giving my story a chance. It's technically not my first story but I deleted my other ones because writers like yourself seem to outshine me easily. But someone convinced me to give it another shot so I hope you enjoy

~vVv~

There was an explosion. Panic. Blood. Death. Orders. Shooting. Pain. Capture. Torture. Torture. Torture…TORTURE!

Alfred's eyes shot open. Breathing ragged and muscles stiff.

What was he doing?

He was in bed…in that cheap apartment he could barely afford… so why did something feel so out of place?

Finally his brain registered his position. The blonde was propped on his elbow while his right was outstretched with a gun in his hand. His trigger finger itching to pull back to an enemy that wasn't there…

That's right he wasn't there anymore… that dreadful place.

With a shaky breath he lowered his gun only to find himself cradling it against his chest.

"I'm fine. I'm back in the U.S. In my good ol' hometown called New York. I'm fine. I'm fine." he told himself.

Finally relaxing, Alfred ran his hand through his hair to push back the stray locks that clung to his sweaty face.

"What a night." he sighed "Hey what time is it anyway?"

Looking over to the nightstand next to his bed the digital clock glared back red numbers. 7:45am

"Wait 7:50? It's gonna be 8… why does it sound so important?"

Alfred pondered a moment

"SHIT SHIT SHIT OH SHIT! My job interview!" Forgetting the nightmare completely he shoved the gun into his nightstand.

Really Alfred knew he should be checking in with his shrink about his rude awakening but this job was his last chance to bring in a steady income before he actually went homeless! Rent is overdue and the landlord is going to kill him if he doesn't get this right the first time. I mean one little flashback dream couldn't affect him that much could it? And thus Alfred scurried around his one room apartment to get ready.

~ vVv~

"I do not understand what you are doing Ludwig. I've been your bodyguard in a short time but I have proven to you that there is no need for assistance, da?"

"It's merely a cover up of charity to get society off my back for supposedly being greedy over the profits I have made in this company."

"Charity?" Ivan Branginski could never understand the motives of his German boss. "Ludwig explain to me why I have to share half of my paycheck to some _American_?" he asked

"Ivan you get more than your fair share of money and what do you spend it all on? Vodka? It will simply make us look good. Relax. Besides I bet you'll enjoy having an underling."

The Russian sat quietly, he gazed around the spacious office. It was at the top of a skyscraper with wall windows that gave a glorious view of the city. A classic desk in the middle, a long counter on the left side of the room that held a coffee maker (even a small fridge and other small things that are pleasant to eat/drink in the morning), and small shelves pushed against the one real wall in the room to hold files or books.

Ivan and Ludwig were in the back sitting in two arm chairs with a coffee table in between. Taking in the view below.

What a bother… He recently just got back on his feet from an _accident_ and Ludwig being his friend helped him to do so. If not for him he'd be doing who knows what. It's only right to give support back to his friend. So what, it was just one American.

"Fine. But what is so charitable about hiring this man?" he asked

Ludwig gave a faint smile. "Not just a man. He is former U.S Marine that just came back from Iraq."

Ivan snorted "So? There are plenty of those these days in this country."

"Well Then we have no problem if you think he's just like any other man."

He lifted an eyebrow. What was Ludwig planning?

~vVv~

Thanks for reading and please review so I know where I stand in writing. Plus it'll know if I should write more. Ciao~


	2. Silent Killer

Wow thanks to the few people who reviewed or followed the story! I'll do my best to continue and keep it as entertaining. If you have any ideas for future chapters I will gladly work it in. Cuz I'd hate to get writers block any time soon. Please enjoy *bows*

Alfred was snickering to himself. He never knew military training could be so useful! He ran down the streets of New York with ease, pushing through crowds carefully. The corporation was a good mile away but his body told him this was nothing and wouldn't even break a sweat from it.

There was an occasional yell of "slow down" or "watch it" but there was no time for that. As he whisked around a corner he saw the building he memorized from a map before he left his apartment.

"Mission accomplished solider!" he smirked to himself

When Alfred arrived at the door he tried to show some composure. He looked at his wrist watch before heading in. 7:58. Perfect! Just before 8!

"Vee~ Can I help you sir?" a cheery red head asked as soon as the door opened.

"Oh I'm here for a job interview with Mr. Ludwig." Alfred stated politely. He was caught off guard by the small mans accent. That has to be an Italian accent. That' so cool he thought excitedly.

"You must be Mr. Jones! You can go right in. Take the elevator down this hall and go to the top floor. I'll inform Ludwig you're here. This building is so tall it might take a few minutes to get to the top. No need to give a first bad impression on time Vee~"

"Thanks dude! See you later." Alfred said giving a little wave.

"Let me know how it goes after!" the red head called out as he walked into the elevator.

"At least someone has faith in me." he chuckled.

Alfred stood in a corner staring at the number that indicated what floor he was on. Davis Bowie music was playing in the background.

"This really is gonna take a while ain't it?" The floor numbers weren't moving all that fast.

Alfred was getting a little antsy. The possibility of failure was playing out in his mind. He looked down at his cloths; he wore a wrinkled black dress shirt and faded blue jeans. He didn't really own any suits except the marine uniform he was allowed to keep for a memoriam of his service. He wasn't going to be selfish and wear it regardless if it risked his new job. He is a normal U.S citizen now; he wanted to work towards it like any other person.

"Ugh how much longer?" he complained. The floor number lazily listed 32.

Alfred started to rock back and forth on his feet. Being cramped into this small room was making him nervous. A memory was tickling the back of his mind. His surroundings suddenly changed and flashed back.

"Ugh"

He shut his eyes tight and pressed a hand against the throbbing headache forming in the front of his mind.

"—r. Are you alright? Sir?"

Alfred opened his eyes slightly. A woman was hovering over him. Wait? How did he end up crouched on his knees? He shot back up onto his feet startling the young lady in front of him.

"Everything is ah-ok ma'am! Hey what floor am I on anyway?" he asked

"The top floor. Are you sure you'll be ok? You looked like you were in pain." the woman persisted

"I'm fine I promise! You just have a nice day." he said walking out of the elevator. He was actually tempted to just jump out but no need to alarm the pretty lady.

"Alright then. Take care." The woman disappeared behind metal doors.

A small frown formed on Alfred's lips. What was going on? His shrink told him it was normal to have nightmares coming back from Iraq but now his memories were harassing his social life too? And that's the thing they're memories! Something that resides in the past and should be able to be forgotten or repressed.

"Whatever, I got a job to fight for right now." he scowled to himself.

He stepped off with purpose in every step he took. Alfred F. Jones can do this!

A shit-eating grin flashed across his face "Can I get a fuck yeah? Fuck yeah! 'Cause I'm the hero!"

~vVv~

First thing that came to Ivan's mind "Idiot"

First thing that came to Alfred's mind when he heard Ludwig and Ivan's voice "Nazi and Communist."

The office was pretty tense when Alfred walked in. They must have been talking about something important.

"Please Mr. Jones come in. Sit sown sit down!" Ludwig said waving a hand over to a chair in front of his desk.

Alfred did as he was told.

"Would you like coffee? Perhaps a wurst?" The German asked

Wurst? "No that's alright sir!"

Ivan watched the American fuss from the side of the room. Is he even trying? Look at that sad attempt of dressing proper? Was he depending on his military background to get the job? Alas he will just have to stand and watch.

"So Mr. Jones, are you aware of what position you're applying for?"

"Yes sir to be your personal bodyguard sir." Alfred responded

Ludwig chuckled "No need to be so formal."

Alfred rubbed the back of his head "Sorry sir—"

"Ludwig"

"Uh Ludwig, it's purely out of habit." he finished.

Ludwig fiddled with some papers. No doubt it was his file.

"It says here you were in the Marines since you graduated high school. You're 25 now, Ja?"

"Yes sir"

"You were a captain before you got out. What made you leave at such a prime of your life? Officers have many rewards and possibilities don't they?" Ludwig asked

Really what was about today and his military life?

Alfred looked down at the floor, his throat felt dry all of the sudden. "Did you ever hear about a soldier who was captured in Iraq?"

"Yes it was all over national television. Reason why he was captured so long was because he took the place of another captor when he was offered freedom."

"That was me."

Ludwig's expression was of pure surprised. He wasn't aware of this. He remembered that the news mentioned this solider didn't want to be publically known when he returned to the U.S. He looked at the young American; he truly would make a good bodyguard if he endured such pain. Still sympathy tickled his thoughts.

"I apologize for bringing up sour memories."

Alfred makes eye contact with Ludwig again. "Not at all! It's important to know who is working for you! Don't need some crooks ruining your hard earn money!" he babbled "I mean look at me I'm wearing jeans to an interview! Don't get me wrong I would wear something more proper if I could but I woke up last minute and stuff!"

"Relax Mr. Jones Relax! I'm well aware of your situation. I just need to ask some more questions and if they're the right answers you get the job." Ludwig said.

"WHOA! Really! Then let's get to it." Alfred said bouncing in his seat excitedly.

~vVv~

Ivan watched skeptically as Ludwig shook Alfred's hand welcoming him to the company. Maybe he should have convinced Ludwig to change his mind. He had a talent to get his way with people. hmmmm where was Mr. Pipe when I need him.

"Excuse me. You're the other bodyguard I'll be working with right?"

The American pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking down slightly he gave a small smile to hide his displeasure. "Da"

"Well it's nice to meet you. What was your name? Ivan?"

"Please call me Mr. Branginski. I wouldn't dream of you using my name with the fake friendship that will be forming in this partnership." Ivan said still smiling childishly.

Alfred stared at the tall man. Clearly the Russian wasn't happy about this job interview.

"Oh one more thing." Ivan said. He grabbed Alfred by his collar and pulled him up to be face to face. "Stay out of my way on the job."

"Do I need to prove myself to you or something?" Alfred said coolly.

"Ivan" Ludwig warned. The American and Russian almost forgotten they were in their boss's office.

"No please I would like to see this proof of power." Ivan said unimpressed.

"Are you sure?" Alfred asked

"Enlighten me American." he sneered.

Ivan wasn't aware of what happened next. In a blink of an eye he found himself lying on the ground with one arm firmly pressed against his back. He was dazed at the strength Alfred had. He had never been overpowered for an instance in his life and he was pissed off with this little outcome.

"Release me you dog!" Ivan growled.

Alfred's hand disappeared instantly. "I warned you Mr. Branginski"

Once Ivan got back on his feet he had every intention of punching the shorter man in the mouth but Ludwig cut in.

"That's quite enough! But still I have to say I'm impressed with you. Never had I seen anyone take down Ivan with a few jabs. You must be very skilled in close combat." Ludwig commented

"It's merely a survival skill sir" Alfred said.

"You're going to need it." Ivan growled under his breath.

"Ivan! Cut it out or I'll deduct this week's pay! Now can you go with Mr. Jones and issue his uniform?"

"Very well Ludwig."

Alfred followed the Russian out of the office. The thick dark aura one step behind Ivan.

"Oh boy Alfred has an adventure and a half to go through." Ludwig sighed

~vVv~

"Where are you going? The elevator is this way." Ivan said smiling at his stupidity.

"I'm taking the stairs" Alfred replied. "What floor are we going to?"

"The 25th but why bother? It's faster this way. With your luck you'll stumble down the stairs and fall to your death." As much as Ivan would love it to happen.

"Nah I don't want to be that 2 out of 3 person who's obese. See you in a minute." the American said disappearing behind a door.

"Could he be anymore stupid?" Ivan thought. But he did take in the pleasure of when he saw that tinge of fear and darkness in the Americans eyes for only a moment.

Maybe he'll take back what he said, this just might be fun.

So tell me what you think! Is it going smoothly or is something a little off about it? If you see any misspells let me know! Thanks for reading. Ciao~


	3. Creed of Pride

Hola mi amigas y amigos! Another chapter up and running! I thank those who wrote honest and encouraging reviews I recently got once again. Some of you actually gave me some ideas. THANKS! I know I'm repeating myself. I'll cut it out. Enjoy!

~vVv~

25th Floor

Alfred hummed happily waiting for Ivan to get out of the elevator. With a small ding the Russian stepped out with a small surprised look.

"And how the hell did you get down here so fast?" he asked

"Ever played assassins creed before?"

"No."

Alfred gave a small laugh "Then you don't need to know."

Ivan rolled his eyes and walked away. Alfred followed close behind.

"You start your job tomorrow at 5am. No exceptions. Here's a note of where we have to meet." He threw a piece of paper over his shoulder. "Make sure you wear your uniform every day. You're not allowed to wear any civilian clothes with your uniform; I'll issue you a jacket and coat."

"Wait this is at the outskirts of town. That's like an hour away!" Alfred complained

"You prefer not having a job." he stated more then asked.

"No sir I do…"

Alfred gazed out of the windows as they continued with their little walk. Maybe he should mention he has no car. He didn't really want to burden Ivan, let alone make him hate his guts more. It bothered him unusually how he disliked him so easily and so quickly too! His stomach started to knot a little.

"Hey watch wear your going! You nearly pushed me over!" Ivan snapped suddenly

Alfred blinked a few times. He was so deep in thought he pushed roughly by Ivan when he was trying to get into a room "Sorry."

Ivan grunted as he disappeared into a small closet. Alfred waited outside for a few minutes until a couple of bags were thrown at him.

"These should fit. Now go away." Ivan said locking up the door.

"Mr. Braginski I need to ask a favor…" Alfred said fidgeting a little bit. "I don't own a car so I have no way of getting to our location. You think maybe…. you can…."

"Give you a ride?" the Russian finished

"Yes sir…"

The two were silent for what felt like hours to Alfred.

"Nyet, not my problem." Ivan said moving towards the elevator.

WHAT A FREAKIN" ASS!

"No you don't understand! I wouldn't ask if it wasn't for a good reason!"

Ivan just kept going like Alfred wasn't even there besides him begging for a measly ride. There's other ways of transportation. Like taxi. It made him laugh at the price of how much that bill will cost. Oh! The elevator! Ivan practically skipped into the metal box because he knew the American was too much of a chicken shit to actually join him. But alas he put his hands against the door to keep them from closing. (He still stood outside)

"Please I wouldn't mind walking but something's been happening lately and I might end up somewhere I'm not." Alfred rambled

"What do you mean by that?

"I- I might have this condition. I only got a clue that I have it today so I don't know." he continued

"Then what is it before I change my mind?" Ivan crossed his arms impatiently

Alfred whispered something that came out as a mumble.

"Speak up boy!"

"Forget it! Like you give two shits… I'll walk thanks!" Alfred practically shouted

Ivan was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Before he could react the doors were already closing. When there was but a crack for him to see he could see the American kicking the stairwell door violently. What was his problem? What did he do wrong?

~vVv~

Sorry this chapters kinda short but I wanted to post this to get a few factors out of the way. Um I might have a hard time posting on weekdays unless this amazing idea blooms in my mind to the point my head might explode. Ha I wish that was the case right now. I have no clue what's going to happen next *bangs head against desk top* But I won't give up for your sakes. If you think this chapter sucks I don't mind if you let me know.


	4. Sunflowers and Dust

Hey guys! Um warning you now that I tried to use description/detail. It's not the strongest area of my writing skills so I'm practicing a little. Other than that have a nice day and enjoy the story. Oh thanks for telling me my errors, I'm slowly fixing my mistakes. Oh and thanks for following the story with such enthusiasm.

~vVv~

Really why was he even doing this? This is a total waste of time.

Ivan was driving around looking for the apartment Alfred lived in. After their little chat yesterday Ivan had gone through his bosses files to find out where the American lived. He felt no guilt for making Alfred angry, for whatever reason it was. But this undying curiosity had pushed away the urge to find any way to get the other fired. His 'partner' was hiding something.

"What a rundown neighborhood." he commented before parking to the side. "This better not be a fake address."

Before climbing the steps of the apartment building he presumed was the right building he examined it little bit closer. There were spots of bricks that were so faded it looked like chipped paint of an old house. Rust streaks stretched down from window sills.

"Is he poor?" he asked himself

~vVv~

"_Captain! We're under attack!" Alfred's Lieutenant shouted ducked behind a van beside him while he shot back at his attackers. _

"_I fucking see that! Take half of the platoon and circle around to counter the attack! I'll stay with the other half and distract them!"_

"_Yes sir!"_

"_Move it! Move, move, MOVE!"_

_He watched his Lieutenant disappear into the sandstorm with half of his men. The next few moments were next to his men shooting and hearing wails of pain. That's all he heard. _

_A faint thump was heard beside him. A small green lump in the sand…. a green blinking light. _

_His last words came out as a shriek "GRENADE!"_

~vVv~

Alfred woke up screaming waiting for an explosion to happen. He clenched his head tight with his hands but nothing happened.

"Another dream…" he sighed, feeling the strain on his body.

An impatient knock was going off at his door. It was close to banging.

"It's 3:30 in the morning. Who in the world-?"

He got out of bed and wobbled over to the door. Not unlocking the chain on top he cracked the door to see who it was.

"Mr. Braginski what…are you-"

Before he could finish Ivan broke the chain to the door at burst into the room, armed with a gun.

"Was someone hurting you? I heard screaming!"

"Dude! Shut up you going to wake up everyone in the apartment!" Even though Alfred pretty much knew he already achieved that much. "No one's hurting anyone! Put the gun down you crazy Russian!"

Ivan's hand shot at Alfred grabbing his arm and pulling it violently at him.

"Then why were you screaming?" he growled furiously

Whoa sudden change of feelings much?

"Dream. I'm guessing you're going to give me a ride?" Alfred asked

He got a grunt in reply and a hurry up before I change my mind once again.

He walked over to the dresser across from the door on the other side of the room. There was a mirror attachment and he could see Ivan eyeing him in the back. Where did he put those uniforms so he could hurry up and change?

"So what happened in this dream of yours?" Ivan asked

"Nothing"

Ivan gave a childish smile. "Were you masturbating?"

Alfred spun around; his face beat red, a flustered expression on his face. "N-No! What the hell man?"

"Then there shouldn't be an issue about answers a simple question, da?"

"It was a dream back when I was in the service, ok?"

"It had to be pretty violent if you were screaming so loud."

Alfred kept silent. Ivan stared at his blank expression through the mirror. "I'm going to change in the bathroom alright."

Ivan followed Alfred with his eyes to the small door next to his dresser. While he waited he took the time to look around the one room apartment. Everything was neat and precise, most likely a habit drilled in by a sergeant in basic training and overseas. A worn out bed sat in the left corner with a nightstand beside it. A wall next to that was where the banged up dresser and small bathroom door. The last side of the room had a small kitchenette that looked completely useless. (And of course where Ivan stood was where the door was behind him)

"Alfred, shouldn't former captains have a large sum of money?"

A sour chuckle came from behind the bathroom door. "Not unless they think that money will be more useful towards another solider that can hold a gun longer. Ok I'm ready."

There was a click and Alfred stepped back into the room. "Am I wearing this right?"

"Da"

Alfred actually liked the way the uniform looked on him and secretly Ivan did to. He had a perfectly straight tie worn under the collar of the dark navy blue dress shirt. (Short sleeve) It had a cross on the right sleeve and the letters BG on the other, and there was an eagle design over one of the chest pockets. (Alfred felt like it was something a male model would wear to advertise teen clothes but hey pretty bad ass compared to most!) Of course his pants were just standard black slacks.

All in all Alfred thought he looked cooler then superman in a suit. And ain't no one can top off Clark Kent in a suit! Until Ivan ruined it.

"Aren't knee high combat boots a girl thing in your country now?" Ivan teased

"Dude shut up! I can say the same thing about scarves! Now that ain't manly!" he snapped back

"Comment on my scarf again and I'll gladly hang you with it. And wearing it the next day won't bother me in the least." Ivan smiled.

"Right… I'll keep that in mind. Can we go? I feel like you invaded my home."

"Da I wasted enough time from even considering doing you this 'favor'. Just know you owe me. I'll let you know when I want you to pay me back."

Alfred didn't know how to take that.

~vVv~

Oh what ever could Ivan want with our favorite hero? I guess I found a way to squeeze another chapter in. I'm so proud of myself! So what do you guys think will happen next?


	5. throwup of color

Hey heyyyyy everybody! I feel overly happy. Maybe it's because the New England weather is finally lighting up and our 3 feet of snow is melting! Welcome back Mr. Sun! I made this really late at night so if it doesn't go with the flow I'm sure you can bring yourselves to forgive me. I'm like a totally different person half asleep but I wanted to update from my 24 hour writers block. I'm more dedicated to this than school. But anyway enough of my I'll ramble some more at the end! Enjoy!

~vVv~

The morning air was cool and crisp. Colors of pink and orange danced across the sky as the sun rose from the distant horizon. Ivan had the car window half way down to enjoy the morning air, not really caring if his hair was whipped around. Getting away from that usual city smog in the air was relaxing (since where they were going was away from the high populated city).

He had been driving for about 50 minutes now in his black Honda civic. Yes very cliché but it was the first car he owned after moving to the States. It has…sentimental value to it.

Of course his comrade made fun of it when they first settled into the small car.

"_Dude this is your ride?" Alfred said muffling back a laugh "You think my legs can't fit? You do realize your legs barely fit even with the seat set back all the way? Seriously how old is this thing?"_

"_What's that? You want me to drop you off half way from our location? Why didn't you just ask I'd be happy to?" Ivan chimed _

"_Oh did I mention this is an amazing car! Must have great mileage and save you tons of money on gas! This here is a Classic Bessie!"_

"_That's what I thought."_

Now that he thought about it the American had gotten awfully quiet. Ivan peeked over to the passenger's seat. Alfred was fast asleep. How odd. He was slouched up against the window breathing slow and deep. Ivan turned his head to take in a better view. The sun's rays made his skin and dirty blonde hair glow so beautifully. It hypnotized the Russian.

Ivan lifted his right hand and stretched over to stoke Alfred's cheek.

"Ngh" Alfred moved away from the touch, his expression turning strain.

"Why so-"

**Thu-Thump!**

"SHIT! My car!" Ivan cussed taking his hand back. He jerked the wheel to the right.

He was so distracted he drove into a huge pot-hole. Oh please say it didn't ruin the shock absorbers! He eased back onto the lane.

"What the fuck just happen Lt. Kirkland!"

Ivan looked over to Alfred extremely confused "Who?"

"What do you mean who? AH-"The American stared at his partner wide eye for a moment. He just confused his dreams with reality again!

"Sorry" he mumbled.

His nerves were screaming and demanding to take action. Back on the field the slightest bump of a vehicle could decide wither you were blown six feet up in the air or just a plain old welcome of bullets. And it did NOT help that he was dreaming about a similar situation. Then again he was thankful he was woken up before the violence and alarm Ivan with more screaming.

He rubbed his eyes with the index finger and thumb of his right hand.

Ivan was also grateful for the distraction. Did he really just think of Alfred beautiful? Let alone_ touch_ him so affectionately! He was the arrogant bastard that handed his ass to him in front of his boss and only friend might he add. "Oh I still need to get revenge for that…" he thought.

They both stayed silent for a couple of minutes.

"Who's this Kirkland?" Ivan asked

"No one." Alfred responded robotically

Before Ivan could investigate further the American bounced excitedly shouting

"We're here! So this is Ludwig's place? It's amazing!"

~vVv~

Not too bad si? Bueno! Short and Sweet! I'm trying to add that romantic perspective but I'm as romantic as a cactus. I'll just slowly build everything up as it continues, that's how stories usually go anyway right? So please review. Andddddd I got this little surprise for you amazing dedicated readers. I'll let you know what I have all the items to my awesome master plan. You guys will LOVE it. Adios!


	6. Cake with a side plate of bullets

Oi Oi! Hola everyone! How is everyone doing? New chapter up woot woot! But i wanna give a big shout out to cake-error for being my beta (as everyone calls it for someone who edits other peoples stories. I never knew that). Your amazing! And I'd also like to make a shout out to VioletLolita27 and Random Logic Person. I am equally as grateful to you for helping me and being such great friends. You guys make me feel like were long lost familia. And of course I'm grateful to the readers and others who commented, please don't feel left out! Oh and I just wanna be stupid for a moment. HIIIIII Tonya! Are you reading this story my sexy Russian! You ready to go to Giovanni's this weekend? Red velvet cake is waiting! hahahahaha (I'm having such a france complex right now) Please enjoy the story sorry for my immature nature a moment ago.

* * *

Alfred sighed in content. What a beautiful day. He was with Ludwig and the red-headed secretary he met when he had his job interview. Who knew Ludwig had a thing for secretaries? They were chatting away, looking at various things through shop windows.

"Ve~ Mr. Jones, come here! Look at this shirt behind the window; it would look so nice on you!"

"Feliciano, Mr. Jones is on duty. Leave him be." Ludwig scowled

"But it must be so boring to watch someone so closely while we're the ones having fun." The Italian whined.

Before this conversation could turn into an argument Alfred cut in. "Ludwig's right. After all, he's an important figure in marketing and you have to understand people would gladly do away with him. With me here to protect him you two can enjoy yourselves in a place where you can be together freely. So please don't worry about me, sir."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I guess you're right, Mr. Jones"

"Alfred. Call me Alfred."

Feliciano beamed. "As long as you call me by my name too, you're a good friend! Ve~" he said and walked away to continue window shopping.

Ludwig mouthed a "thank you" before joining the red-head.

Alfred just smiled.

"You know you only did that to save your ass from losing a job, da?"

"OH SHIT!" Alfred jumped in fright. He had forgotten Ivan had been right next to him the entire time.

"Their sexuality doesn't bother you?" Ivan asked

"No, why should it? It's love and that's what matters. So what if it's two guys? Love has no boundaries, right?" He responded while scanning the area for any suspicious figures.

"That's good to know."

"Huh?"

Before Alfred could question what Ivan had meant he nudged him lightly with his elbow and began to walk. "Come, we must not fall behind."

"Yes sir."

~vVv~

"Are you sure you don't want anything?"

Ludwig had pressed the question at least seven times. Really, Alfred wanted to pig out because he hadn't eaten anything since that morning, but he had too much pride to take unearned money from his boss.

Everyone sat around a small table outside of a café called Giovanni's. Ludwig and Feliciano were sitting closely eating away at a large slice of red velvet cake while Ivan sat with his chair outward so he could stretch his legs out comfortably instead of being crammed under the table.

Alfred kept to himself while sipping a cup of coffee and he, not Ludwig, was the one who noticed that Ivan was adding vodka from a small canteen he kept hidden.

Bending over, he hissed, "What are you doing!"

Ivan just shrugged. "Relax, vodka is just Russian water."

"You're a nut," he whispered, leaning back into his seat.

"You two would make a cute couple." Feliciano said out of the blue.

Alfred looked flustered. "Are you kidding me? The guy hates me! Right, Ivan! Ivan?"

Ivan was on his feet looking through narrowed eyes and he immediately knew what this meant. Shooting up from his seat, he spotted a group of five in black walking towards them.

"Let's see if you can put that experience of war to good use. What do you see?" Ivan asked with a smirk on his face. Obviously, he enjoyed this kind of action.

Alfred stared at the men prowling towards them. "They're all armed with guns and…"

One of the men took a pistol out and shot it. The bullet zoomed past Alfred's head. His eyes dilated and blood beginning to boil, an oddly familiar anger from the battlefield began to rise in him.

"And they're all about to get their asses handed to them." He finished.

* * *

Yes it is short but I find my work more interesting this way. Or I should say better quality. Please do review andddd I if you guys are curious, I drew this pic of Ivan and Alfred 'on the job!'. It's on my deviantart. There's a link on my profile so feel free to check it out. It's seriously called on the job thou. ~ciao


	7. Russian Roulette?

Everything was a blur at first; as if God had suddenly pushed the fast-forward button, people shouted, glass shattered, and everything melted into chaos.

Alfred had flipped over the table for Ludwig and Feliciano to hide behind. The small Italian wailed and cried against Ludwig's chest while he held him defensively.

"You better come out of this alive if you want a good first impression, boy." Ludwig shouted over the cacophony of gunshots and screams.

The American gave a cocky smile and a two-fingered mock salute. "Sir yes sir!" He bolted and dived behind a small brick ledge that extended from the café, heart racing in his chest and breath quickening from the burst of adrenaline.

"So what are we going to do, comrade?" Ivan asked crawling over on his stomach to join him.

"What do you think, dude? We fight guns with guns!" He shouted loudly, hoping their attackers would back off a bit.

"I don't believe I issued you a gun."

Alfred leaned his back on the ledge slightly and pulled at the cloth of his pants that was tucked away in his combat boot. Just above his knee was a holster with a handgun.

"How the hell did you hide that this whole time? No, why do you have a gun?" Ivan scowled.

"Right to bear arms, my friend, right to bear arms." Alfred said, holding up the gun up in one hand and hastily tucking his pant leg back into his boot with the other.

Ivan sighed. "I need more vodka."

"What about you? You have a gun!"

"Nyet, I have my pipe." He chimed in response. "Guns are a bit too violent for me."

Alfred snorted. "Yeah, 'cause banging someone over the head is an act of peace. Wait, you were carrying that thing around? Where'd you hide it, between your ass cheeks or somethin'?"

Ivan reached over and pinched his cheek, hard.

"OW!"

"Behave."

They glared at each other, but remembered just what kind of situation they were in when Feliciano's piercing scream filled the air.

"Well, are we gonna be heroes or do I have to do all the work? Ludwig will probably blame us if his boyfriend can't speak after this."

Ivan smirked. "I agree."

~vVv~

"Ready?" Alfred asked.

Ivan nodded only once and the American shot up in a crouched position with his arms extended over the ledge, shooting violently. Hoarse cries could be heard. "Two down! Three left!" Alfred shouted.

_Wow, that's some good aim. But no time to think about that!_

Leaping over the edge, Ivan bolted towards the group of men. They were in too much of a panic to actually take a decent shot at him; he tackled one man and swung his pipe at another, knocking him out cold.

"You little piece of shit! You'll pay for that!" the man on the ground shouted, pointing his gun at Ivan's face.

_Fuck!_

A black boot smashed down, mangling the already contorted features beyond recognition.

"Be a little more careful, man." Alfred said smiling and scraping his foot against the concrete to get the blood off his boot.

Before Ivan could thank him, Alfred shoved him hard to the side as bullets shot in between them. One man was still left standing. Alfred sprang into action towards the lackey in black.

There was something hostile about his movements as Ivan watched as the American overpowered the other easily. After a few moments he just stood over the unconscious man, his back facing Ivan. He wasn't sure what the other was thinking or what expression was held on his face.

At least it was over.

"Ludwig, are you alright? We tried to end it as fast as could. Is the little one okay as well?" Ivan called over to the metal table. Its edges were riddled with bullet holes, and for a moment he was thankful that they had pierced the metal and not something more vital.

"Ja, we are okay. You two did well." the German said, slowly rising with Feliciano close at hand.

The poor thing was shaking and tears dripped lazily from the edges of his eyes. "Alfred? You alright?" He slurred.

They turned their heads to the American, who hadn't moved an inch from where he stood.

Ivan walked up to him slowly. "Alfred?"

He didn't respond.

"Comrade, you're bleeding!" Ivan said, looking over to his shoulder that oozed blood. "Ludwig, call Kiku!"

Ivan now stood in front of his partner but his eyes seemed to be gazing at something so far away, something only he could see.

"Alfred, what's wrong?" He asked, lightly touching Alfred's shoulder.

Alfred's eyes shot back into focus. Before Ivan could question him further his hand shot out at the Russian, pulled his head back by his hair, and shoved his gun into his mouth.

"I-I won't let you take me again!" Alfred shouted.

Ivan's eyes widened in fright.

vVv

Um I don't have much to say…. uh Happy Easter though!


	8. Tactics

_Ha! There's actually a little length to this story! (barely) I hope you enjoy! Things are slightly settling down. I don't know why but I'm really happy because my dad got the guitar my grandpa was trying to fix up before he passed away. It's actually a Japanese made guitar and I just sat around hugging it for a while. See aren't we just all happy today? You get a chapter! OMG and I want to thank my beta *hardcore serious face*. You're just too awesome. That's right I salute you! Um so carry on my friends!_

_~vVv~_

_What?_

That's all that could register in Ivan's mind.

"Not again! Never again!" Alfred shouted, pushing his gun painfully deeper into Ivan's mouth.

_Am I going to die? Why is he acting like this so suddenly?_

The thought echoed in his mind.

Something tickled Ivan's memories. Alfred mentioned something about a condition…Wait…His eyes widened in realization.

Violet eyes met dilated blue ones.

_Alfred…_

"Don't do it!" Feliciano's voice came as a screech.

It startled Alfred greatly as his wild eyes looked over at him confused.

"Feliciano, what are you doing?" Ludwig hissed grabbing his arm.

He snatched his arm back and started to run towards the American. It seemed Alfred didn't understand where he was and unconsciously tried to point his gun at Feliciano but by the time he could point it properly the Italian was hugging him.

"Please Alfred, don't kill Ivan. I'm sure what ever happened you guys can fix it! Please stop! We should be happy we survived the attack! Please!"

Alfred blinked a few times. "What? Feli? I swore I was back in- … That day… Just like-" He brought up a hand to cover his eyes, his breath coming out short and labored.

"Are you ok?" Feliciano asked releasing Alfred.

He wobbled a bit and said he was okay but his injured shoulder was saying otherwise.

"You're a terrible liar, comrade." Ivan said, picking him up bridal style.

"Indeed. You're bleeding profusely." Ludwig added, finally joining the small group. "Kiku should be here any moment."

Alfred's eyes started to feel heavy. He giggled. "You guys are talking about this like we're talking about the weather." His eyes slid shut.

"Alfred can you hear me?" Feliciano asked, poking him lightly. No response. "AHHHHHH, LUDWIG HE'S DEAD!"

"SILENCE! HE IS NOT! He just lost a lot of blood but not enough at the moment to kill him!" The German shouted. He paused. "I must say you're taking this situation better than I thought Ivan."

"Oh am I?" Ivan smiled childishly. An ominous aura surrounded him when he looked down at the American he held in his arms. "Kol kol kol..."

~vVv~

"_We're going to die, aren't we, Alfred?"_

"_Don't say that!" Alfred said, shifting slightly to sit next to his partner. He ignored the pain he felt. Bloody bandages were loosely wrapped around the wounds of the soldiers-serious wounds. Alfred had broken his leg recently but his attitude and determination for freedom hadn't changed and that was what his platoon looked up at him for…if they were still alive, that was. _

"_I'm gonna get you out of here, Arthur. If it' the last thing I do, I'm going to get you out."_

"_But what about you, Captain?" Arthur whispered sadly._

_A small smile graced his lips. "Why, Lt. Kirkland, you should know better. I always put my men before me."_

_Arthur's eyes started to get teary. "I'll keep up my hopes then."_

"_Is that so?" Came a heavy accent voice "We'll have to change that."_

_A man appeared and bagged Arthur's head._

"_No! Don't!" Alfred screamed. "Torture me! Do it to me! Just leave him alone!"_

_There was a pause. _

"_Very well. Do not regret your words."_

_Arthur was shoved on the ground, head free from the bag._

"_You idiot, what are you doing!" he shouted._

"_What's right." Alfred whispered._

_Then came the pain._

~vVv~

"He's fighting back too much! Mr. Branginsky, hold him down."

"Ve~!Ve~! Is he going to be okay? He can't die! He was so nice to me! ALFRED DON'T DIEEEE!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF- He's not going to die! If you don't calm down I won't let you eat pasta for a month!"

"Da…That is, if his thick skull of his can survive a bash from my pipe for the panic he has caused me."

_Huh? Is that Ivan? I think I heard Feliciano and Ludwig too._

Alfred gave a weak groan.

"He's calming down, but to be conscious so soon?"

_I don't recognize that voice._

"Who…are you?" Alfred mumbled.

"Oh, I'm Kiku Honda. I'm Ludwig's personal doctor."

"Right, that makes sense," he said with a weak smile.

"Try opening your eyes, Mr. Jones." Kiku said, lightly tapping his forehead.

It difficult at first; the light was so blinding Alfred hissed in displeasure. Eventually his eyes adjusted and took in his surroundings. He was what he presumed in a clinic from the gurney he laid on and other gadgets you normally saw in a hospital but the room wasn't the usual white you would see. Instead, it had a homey feeling, with wooden floors and a light pale brown color for walls. There were a few chairs scattered around the room and a small table near a corner. A portrait of roses caught Alfred's attention on a wall on the opposite of the room until he saw the circle of faces watching him.

"Um…Hi?"

"Hm, he's stable. He'll be fine." an Asian with short black hair said, waving a small light in his eyes. Alfred assumed he was the doctor.

"Alfred you're alright!" Feliciano wailed. Tears streamed profusely down his face.

"Hey, of course I am! Heroes don't die! But I ain't a hero if the person I protect is hurt. Are you alright?"

Ludwig cut in before the Italian had another chance to breakdown about nothing.

"Yes, yes, we came out unharmed. I'm impressed, Mr. Jones. I hope you will continue working with me even after this unfortunate event, on your first day no less."

"I've been through worse." Alfred said almost mechanically.

"Nyet, not after I'm done with you" Ivan said suddenly. "I want to talk to him alone…_Now._"

Ludwig nodded and walked out of the room with Feliciano. Before Kiku left, he paused a moment in front of the exit.

"Mr. Branginsky, be sure you don't reopen the wounds. He's been through a lot of stress today."

"I'm well aware of that." the Russian responded coldly.

A shiver ran down Alfred's spin.

_Ah, fuck…_

They were alone.

"You put a gun down my throat, comrade. Explain or else."

~vVv~

So…how'd this go? You like no? It's not the best but the story must go on! I hope Easter was pleasant for you all and a happy late birthday to England. Before I go I'll have you know idea offers for this story would be a great help right about now so this is my plea of official help. *cough* ahem. Help! If not I'm flexible and can work things out. You guys are my confidence! ~Ciao


	9. Tears from the Sky

Ok ok I got to tell you guys a few things. I didn't have my beta check this and I would love it if you guys didn't burn me for grammar mistakes. I'm far from perfect and I get really embarrassed when I make a basic mistake. I'm only comfortable when my beta points it out now. So um thanks and thank you for all your positive feedback! And I have this awesome plan with my friend to make a hetalia show on youtube, we'll be making an announcement sometime in the future so if you're interested let me know. And if ya wanna help out that's cool too! (we'll need it) Um enjoy (my bad grammar!) *cough cough*

~vVv~

The air in the room felt heavy. Alfred stared into cold violet eyes; to afraid Ivan might strangle him if he looked away. He had to give an explanation and fast.

"I-I thought y-you were the enemy." he stuttered. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't the truth.

Ivan's hands whipped out at Alfred and pinned him painfully against the gurney he laid on.

"Hey that hurts. Stop Iv-"

"I do not want to hear excuses! The fact is you had the intent to kill! Regardless if it was me or not!" Ivan shouted

"But I didn't! You saw back there I only shot at joints and non-vital areas. Other than that it was purely a intimidation method." Alfred said squirming under the Russians grip.

_Lies. Lies. Lies! _

Ivan knew it was pure bullshit and Alfred was avoiding the real question. His condition… Why wouldn't he just tell him? For his own sake!

"Oh? I wasn't aware you were a hypocrite. When you heartlessly killed anyone your superiors said to." he seethed through clenched teeth.

That wasn't his fault! It wasn't!

Alfred felt his blood begin to boil and rage spread through his mind like poison. With unexpected strength he shoved Ivan back, pulled an arm back and punched him in the face. Ivan staggered and fell to the floor. He didn't expect that. Before he could blink Alfred was on top of him with both fists gripping the collar of his shirt.

"I HAD NO CHOICE!" he practically shrieked

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE!" Ivan shouted

That only welcomed a violent shake and a harsh slam against the floor.

"Not when you sign your rights away! Not when the other has a gun and won't hesitate to kill you themselves. You have no clue how I felt or what I went through!"

"Do I? You Americans are glorified bastards." Ivan said coldly.

Silence…

Alfred's grip on his shirt loosened, hands barely gripping any fabric now.

A wave of guilt crashed over Ivan. Curse how you can say stupid things when you're angry! That was low even for him.

"That's not true." Alfred whispered sadly. His eye's cast down, teary and full of despair. "Do you know how it feels to be asked how it feels to be a hero?" pause "They don't know. They don't know it's far from it." His voice creaked "I know…I know our enemies are like us. They have families… That's something I use to get punished for in the military. Not pulling the trigger right away." A small sob escaped his lips.

Ivan watched in silence as Alfred began to tremble and mumble incoherent words he couldn't understand nor hear.

"Alfred…"

No response.

"I'm sorry"

Alfred stood up and sat back on the edge of his gurney, a blank empty stare sitting on his face. Ivan pushed himself off the floor and walked over to Alfred.

"I wasn't thinking. It just… I know something's wrong and you're fighting it on your own. It doesn't seem to be working is it?"

Tears started to run down his cheeks. He looked up at Ivan like a lost child. "But I don't want it to be true. I just want everything to go back to normal. Like nothing ever happened once I returned."

"What you went through changed a lot of people. There's nothing wrong with asking for help if something's wrong." Ivan said running a finger over his cheek to catch his tears.

"I'm still me aren't I?"

"Of course! You just have wounds to be healed. It may leave a scar but it's better than leaving the wound unintended. "

Alfred wanted to laugh but it came out as a strangled hiccup. "You say weird stuff ya know that?"

"You figured that out now comrade?

They chuckled.

Alfred raised his hand to shake and Ivan gladly shook it. A manly settlement of sorts to end their fighting. After a few moments of holding that position the American wrapped his arms around his waist and cried quietly. Ivan rubbed his back in comfort. At least he won't fight the darkness alone. That day was the beginning of something special.

"oh… Ivan"

"Da?"

"Your lip ok? I remember punching you pretty hard."

"Really? It felt more like a girl's weak slap to me."

"HEY!"


	10. Unlikely Reunion

HAHAHAHAHA I'm back! Sorry guys I'm in the college process and I'm practically ripping my hair out of my scalp. I'm so scared. I can't find scholarships and WHY am I telling you this? You came for a story! Carry on!

~vVv~

Here was the situation. A couple of days had passed since the 'little' café incident. Things had cooled off since then, but, you see, Alfred had a problem. He had another week of leave to recover from his injuries. And being from a country that you work your whole life, such as our American friend here, he didn't like it one bit.

He was in bed. In a rundown apartment (with a door a Russian had kicked in and that now hung at an angle) with _nothing _to do.

Was he having fun?

NO.

All he could do was lie on his bed and stare at the coffee-stained ceiling. Yeah, how does that happen?

Alfred wanted to be at work! Where there was actually something to do _and_ make enough money to leave this dump.

He gave a heavy sigh. "Maybe I can sneak into work or something... My arm doesn't really hurt anyway. I've had bullets in worse places."

Just to prove the thought right, he rolled his right shoulder. The stitches didn't sting as much nor was it sore really. His pain tolerance was pretty high.

Alfred smiled. He couldn't be a hero if he wasn't there to protect his boss like he should be. Right?

~vVv~

"I wonder how Alfred is doing…"

Why Ivan had lost sleep over the thought was a mystery to him. But what man doesn't deserve consideration when he took a bullet for three people he barely knew? In less than a couple days Alfred had become his closest ally. And that said something. He wasn't one to…get along with people easily.

"Good morning, Mr. Braginski!" Feliciano chirped as he passed the main desk.

Ivan gave a faint nod as he passed by and approached the elevator. He pushed the up button.

His mind wandered off again.

"What are you doing here? You'll only hurt yourself more!"

"Shhh! Feli I'm fine! If I give you pizza or something will you be quiet? Come on!"

Ivan turned around. It was Alfred trying to calm down Feliciano.

He gave a heavy sigh and walked back to main desk. As soon as the American spotted him he froze, than started to laugh.

"Oh hey! Fancy meeting you here." Alfred said.

"Indeed why are you here?" Ivan asked a bit irritated.

"Same reason why you're here."

"You need to go home and rest."

Alfred shot his arms in the air. "Do you know how BORING it is? It's not like I have a life. I just got back from overseas. What do you expect?"

"Alfred, please, just go home."

They stared at each other, waiting for the other to give up. But no one ever says no to Ivan Branginski.

"Whatever! I'll go home! Just know it's your fault if I die from boredom." Alfred crossed his arms and pouted.

"Yes, yes, and to make sure this tragic thought actually happens, I'll escort you home." Ivan smiled childishly. He placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly pushed him towards the exit.

"Oh, tell Ludwig I'm taking an early break, okay, Feliciano?"

"Yes of course! Make sure Alfred stays put at home!" Feliciano said with a serious expression.

_That's a first,_ Alfred thought. _Seriously, though, why does everyone treat me like a kid? I'm a war hero! I'm 25, sexy and a hundred percent healthy….well maybe ninety-eight percent. That's not the point!_

"Come along, don't wander." Ivan said, pushing him a little too hard.

"Geez, I know where I live! My only choice is to walk here." he snapped. "Even though I don't live all that close…"

"You're such a child. Maybe I should buy you a pacifier." Ivan giggled.

"Oh, you know what!" Alfred abruptly stopped walking and faced the Russian.

"What?"

He grabbed Ivan's cheeks and stretched it as far as he could. "You're a jerk-face! And if you're lucky I'll promote to shit-face first class!"

Alfred let go and ran away while laughing obnoxiously.

"WHY YOU-!" Ivan raced after him with the most menacing aura Alfred had never thought was physically possible to be visible to the human eye! Yes it MUST be described like that in one sentence. Basically he was shitting bricks.

"You'll never catch me, Braginski! I've run sand dunes the size of mountains in the morning!"

There was no way to tell _how_ they ran all the way to Alfred's apartment, but they did. As soon as he tried dashing up the steps, Ivan had caught him by the collar and pinned him on the ground.

"UNCLE! Uncle! I give! Please, spare my soul!" he cried.

"Nyet, you need to be taught a lesson in manners."

Alfred gave a 'manly' scream as Ivan pinched his cheeks painfully over and over again until they turned red.

He sniffled. "Jerk-face."

"Did you say something?" Ivan giggled.

"NO!"

They walked into the apartment building. Just as Alfred walked the corner of the hall to his room, he froze.

Ivan blinked. "Everything okay, comrade?"

He joined the American to see what was of so much interest.

"A-A-Arthur?" Alfred was in total shock.

There was a young looking blonde standing at Alfred's door. Ivan couldn't help but to stare at his eyebrows.

"Captain, I finally found you!" Arthur said happily, relief clear in his voice.

Alfred took a step back. "I'm just Alfred Jones. I no longer hold a rank. Why are you here?"

"Why, I never thanked you! And after all that's happened I thought you had died! I had to see with my own eyes you were okay."

"I'm okay and there's nothing to thank for."

"What do you mean? Of course-"

"I need to go!" Alfred said and rushed off faster than Ivan ever thought possible. Oh…wait, he was suppose to make sure he got home.

"Alfred! Wait! Come back" Ivan shouted. He ran a little ways to catch up but the American was long gone out the door before he could do anything.

"You know the Captain, don't you, sir?"

Ivan turned around and saw Arthur standing a little ways away with an anxious expression.

"Please tell me how he's been? We practically became brothers in our short time of service together. He took the heavier burden of things. I want to know he's okay. Please tell me." he begged.

"That is if you tell me what happened to Alfred when he was in the Middle East"

"Very well, would you like to talk about this over a cup of tea? I have a feeling we won't be able to find our friend any time soon."

There ya go! Um I'll be honest I hate this chapter but it progresses well yeah? I hope you enjoyed it truly and wish me luck for updates! OH and a million thank you's to my beta! TE AMO! Oh and Tonya te amo too!


	11. Would you like Blood with that?

Rose you're amazing. I was too excited that I posted this right away. Enjoy that is all.

~vVv~ *Café*

"What would you like in your tea? Milk? Sugar?"  
"No I like my tea black."  
Arthur nodded and poured the dark liquid into two cups, and added a bit of milk and a small spoonful of sugar to his own.  
Ivan looked across the table at him, drilling holes into his forehead with his eyes.  
Arthur sighed, wiping his spoon on the rim of the cup and set the silver delicately down on the table.  
The bodyguard cleared his throat, trying to get the other to speak.  
Arthur turned his eyes upwards, meeting the violet orbs.  
"You were going to tell me about the service, da?" Although the intentions were... innocent enough, Arthur couldn't suppress the shivers he got while thinking about the things that had happened to him and his captain.  
Braginski seemed to sense the Briton's unease, and clasped a large hand on his shoulder. "Come, comrade. You will not go into these memories alone, da? I am here."  
Arthur sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to expel the thoughts that he would be made to recount. "It seems like it was so long ago... and like it happened last night, all at once."

-FLASHBACK-

Arthur squirmed a bit in his seat, then stopped himself. True soldiers, and true gentlemen, surely didn't squirm. Especially when meeting their new commanding officer!  
The Briton corrected his posture and licked his lips nervously, staring at the door from which the new officer would emerge.  
A slam came from the door in front of the room.  
"Hey you guys! Welcome to the Middle-East!"  
Arthur tilted his head in confusion.  
'Who's this kid? What I can hear from his voice he sounds American, and an  
obnoxious one at that.  
"Excuse me," one of the soldiers in the room piped up. "I'm sure you've  
mistaken where you're suppose to go... I'm sure it was an honest mistake."  
He must have thought the same of himself, he was just a kid in the wrong place.  
The American smirked. "I'm sure you should be the one to sit down, sergant." He  
flashed his gold bars from his uniform. "I'm your new captain."  
The solider sank back into his seat, cheeks dusted with a pink tinge.  
"HA HA HAAA, no worries, sarge. Well I'm yer new commnder! Capt. Alfred F Jones."  
Arthur's jaw dropped.

WHAAAAAAAT?

-END FLASHBACK-

Arthur pulled out of his memory and looked up at Ivan.  
"I couldn't help but be shocked. I mean, I'm older then him and he's already a  
captain? That's not really the question. We all thought he was a bloody idiot from the way he acted at first. Like we were all buddy-buddy."  
He paused to take a sip of his tea.  
"What made you change your impression of him?" Ivan asked.  
Arthur put his cup down lightly.  
"Our first mission. He was a totally different person. Quite scary, actually.  
He's can be quite ill tempered. Especially if he sees one of his own men get  
hurt. But he lead us to victory in every mission; not one solider died! Do  
you understand how many people die over there? I think the burial count is  
higher than that country's whole population."  
Ivan let the new information sink in. Alfred, ill tempered? He didn't recall  
such a thing, but at the cafe he remembered him getting rough. A glint appeared  
in his eye that Arthur didn't think matched the friendly nature his friend gave off.  
"Please continue" the Russian urged.

-FLASHBACK-

"It's amazing how dark the sky is when there's no light pollution," Arthur commented, resting his back against a rock.  
Alfred stood, constantly looking right to left along the ridge, searching for his, for now, imaginary foes.  
"Calm down captain," the Briton said," the gunfire has stopped for now. Sit down."  
Alfred sent a bit of a glare towards the soldier, then the gaze softened. "Sorry. Just nervous, ya know?"  
"Even they need a moment's peace, m?"  
"Not when they're plotting to kill my men," Alfred replied a bit bitterly.  
"What's with you and this paranoia?" Arthur snapped back.  
"You remember your first day. Everyone in the field does. First gun fight is  
scary as hell, but it could be worse right? You numb your mind so when you kill  
your enemy they stay the enemy- so you don't turn on yourself."  
"...What's your point?"  
"When i was sent here the first time as a private, half my platoon was killed  
in my first operation. My commander had the nerve to use himself as a shield  
and tell me, 'The first time should never be this bad for a kid'. I don't want  
that to happen to anyone else. I want to protect you and everyone else here."  
Alfred shifted a bit and locked eyes with Arthur. "We may come from  
different places with a sea between us, but that makes no difference. Understand?"

-END FLASHBACK-

"Da, da, that is fine and dandy. Bonding, brothers in war, all those things sentimental Britons and their American Captains like..." his eyes gleamed dangerously, and Arthur had to fight the urge to shiver, "Tell me about when you went into combat."  
Arthur's hand shook as he placed the cup on the table. "W-we couldn't see anything most of the time. They say when... when one of your senses is cut off... the others are heightened. I b-believe them."  
"What happened, da? Is this combat?"  
Arthur's eyes closed in the pain of recalling the long tabooed memories. "No… this was… t-the time. It was a mistake, we were ambused…The first thing I r-remember after it happened is the smell of dampness."

-FLASHBACK-

Arthur didn't dare speak nor breathe. There was only shoving and commands he  
couldn't understand until he was pushed to the ground. Someone removed his  
blindfold, and what he dreaded most came true. He was trapped in a cell, surrounded by the enemy, all of whom were armed with automatic guns. Five others were with him on the ground, one of them being his new Captain, Alfred.  
Compared to him Alfred was fearless, showing a face of pure anger. "Release us!" he shouted.  
One of the enemy laughed and kicked him over. The next thing Arthur knew, his commander took out a hidden knife and killed the man.


	12. Counterparts

Hi guys…I'm ALIVE! Sorry for being away so long. Uh my buddy helped me with this because I cannot think like Ivan to save my life! Obviously since I've been away for a while my writing style might have changed andddddd the flow of the story may be off but hey WE MUST CONTINUE! At least so I don't leave you guys hanging! So enjoy the comeback of this story and wish me luck to keeping it awesome for all you dedicated readers!

~vVv~

Arthur fell silent after he mentioned Alfred killed a man.

"You make it sound like you two have never killed people before. What makes this so special?" Ivan asked, clearly unimpressed.

Arthur looked down at his lap, hands shaking. "You had to be there…it was like he snapped! Alfred has compassion; but I didn't recognize him at all. After he took out one he tried to take out as many men as he could. There was blood….everywhere." he stuttered. "Only the scars show the horrid things that actually happen over there. He took it the worst because he kept fighting back the whole time."

Ivan perked up. Scars? _Those are always nice to look at. Now that I have a bit of information from Alfred's past it's be nice to hear the rest of the story from him._ He stood up and pushed the chair in. "That will be enough I need to find Alfred."

"I'll come with you."

A dark menacing smile came across his face. "I think not. As far as I know you did enough damage as it is."

Arthur bristled like a cat. "OF ALL THE-!"

"I suggest you leave Mr. Kirkland." Ivan said with a childish tone.

"Keep your end of the deal. How has my Captain been holding out?" Arthur tried asking without sounding angry.

"Nothing like you described him; a much more modest person trying to have a normal life, without his past to haunt him.

There was silence between them until Arthur turned to leave.

"Don't think this is the last time you'll see me prat."

Ivan barely acknowledged the threat. "Now if I were Alfred where would I hide?"

~vVv~

It was nightfall and Alfred sat on a lone swing in the middle of a small park. It was chilly and a bit depressing to Alfred that there weren't any children to laugh and play to lighten his mood.

What was he doing? Hiding at a park… "Yeah real clever..."

He swung a bit, rocking back and forth slowly.

He didn't know seeing his former Lt. would bring back so many memories. It made his body ache.

An empty laugh escaped his lips "Some leader I was to get us into that mess. Only 2 survive whoopie fuckin' doo…but I'm glad Arthur's alright. I was wondering what happened to him."

The American kicked his legs idly and looked to the mulched ground, "I'm surprised Arthur's still alive..."

Ivan looked at the man from the cover of some foliage, tilting his head a bit to the side. "I wonder what the little soldier is pondering about~"

The Russian stepped out and approached the other. "Americans are so oblivious..." he thought.

Ivan put his hands on the American's back, and pushed. Alfred's eyes shot open and he clung to the metal chains of the swing instinctively, every muscle in his body freezing up. "What the fuck?"

"It's just me, da~" Ivan chuckled. "No need to fear~"

"No need to fear?" Alfred jumped off the swing and stumbled, then looked back at his fellow bodyguard. "Dude you should be on a creeper list or something!"

Ivan chuckled, "You're funny~ I have been talking with an old friend of yours~"

Alfred's eyes widen slightly "What did he say?" he asked stiffly

"I won't lie, I _convinced_ the little Englishman to tell me about what happened when you were captured. I have to say you sound like a completely different person!" The Russian said stepping forward; invading the other's personal space.

"Why do you care so much?" Alfred's tone was dangerous. It sent chills up Ivan's spine, even more so when Alfred didn't move and stood up to him. Their faces close, noses practically touching.

"Well you are my coworker~" Ivan grinned, smile stretching a bit too far for Alfred's taste. "I should know these things. You are after all mentally unstable~"

Next thing he knew a fist collided with his jaw. He stumbled backwards but didn't bother to make sure he was alright. Ivan was more interested by the American's reaction.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT!" Alfred shouted

Ivan tsked "Come now, we both know you clearly have some case of Post-Traumatic Stress disorder."

"SHUT UP!"

"I'm not trying to be the enemy. I'm just stating facts."

Alfred clenched his teeth. He could feel blobs of tears falling down his face. "Just drop dead!" He didn't want it to be true but it was! This is all too much! It was hard enough coming back home, trying to recover for weeks, trying to fit back into normal society where he wouldn't end up on the street and now this! He knew it all along but he didn't want it to be true! It's all too much it's too much! "Just... just leave me alone!"

Ivan blinked at this sudden outburst of emotion from the young American. He stared almost blankly at the other's eyes.

"What?" Alfred asked, "Do something!"

"...Hm?" Ivan was taken from his thoughts.

Alfred shook his head, "F-fucking BASTARD!"

Ivan watched as the American ran from the playground. "Interesting..."


	13. Shattered

~vVv~

It's been a few days since Alfred locked himself in his room. All the stress had finally collapsed over his head and crushed him. He mostly just sat on his bed's headboard all day, too afraid to sleep. The nightmares would come...they always did.

"I wish I had a T.V..." he whined.

Alfred looked over to his nightstand to look at the time. "Midnight…" he yawned. "I'll just rest my eyes real quick." He mumbled wiggling under the sheets.

After a few minutes he opened them again. "What the hell?"

He was standing on sandy open ground, the sun beaming down on him. Alfred raised a hand to cover his eyes. "Ah" A gloved hand? He was wearing his old camouflage uniform with a rifle strapped to his side.

Suddenly explosions went off all around him but he didn't move, his body wouldn't allow it. He could feel small pieces of metal slice his skin as grenades continued to go off near him. It was funny, how not one was thrown close enough to kill him.

Then there were shouts. Alfred looked over to see a group of men charging into the chaos.

"N-no! Can't you see it's not safe! You'll die! Fall back!" Alfred shouted.

They paid no heed and to Alfred's horror an explosion went off right under their feet. Their bodies flew, limbs ripped off and cries of pain could be heard loud and clear. Somehow blood splashed onto the side of his face.

Alfred swallowed down the hysteria building up inside him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw a familiar Russian next to him.

"Would you like to try and prove me wrong again?" Ivan asked, oblivious to his surroundings.

"P-prove what?" Alfred croaked

"That there's _NOTHING_ wrong with you." He smiled "Why look at your mind stupid American. Its falling apart…da?"

Alfred screwed his eyes shut and felt a loud sob escape his lips. When he opened his eyes again he was back safely tucked away in his bed. He shifted to bury his face into his pillow and cry as loud as he wanted.

~vVv~

*Next Morning*

Ivan sat in his boss's office happily gulping down some vodka from a flask.

"Alfred should be coming back to work today." He chirped

Ludwig looked up momentarily from his work on his desk. "Indeed, I actually have to talk to him about something important."

"Which is?" Ivan pressed

"What is your interest so suddenly?"

"Yeah, what's your angle commie?" someone added.

"Alfred..." Ivan said, seeing the American walk through the door. "You look..."

The American glared.

Ivan chuckled to himself.

Alfred knew he looked like shit. What with the sleepless days and not eating properly from all the stress. Since he actually had to move this morning he wished he stopped for a burger or something.

"Mr. Jones we have more pressing matters to deal with. Sit." Ludwig said motioning to sit in front of his desk.

The blonde walked towards the desk and stopped short in front of the chair. "If it's alright I'll stand. I got to sit plenty while I was off duty."

"Very well, now I got a call from you therapist that you've been skipping sessions. You've ignored all of her calls. I see this as something serious."

"With all due respect she isn't even my therapist to begin with. I went once and hated it. She told me everything I already knew so I don't need to see her."

Ludwig tapped his pen against the desk. "She also told me you need to be taking these sessions under military orders."

"I'm not in the military!" he snapped back "They don't give two shits about me anymore! So why should you care?"

"I believe you were the one who tried to point a gun at my lover were you not?" the German stated bluntly.

Alfred cringed.

"I'll give you new inspiration. Take these sessions or you're fired. Now get out. You've put me in a foul mood. I believe Ivan is one body guard enough at the moment." Ludwig said waving his hand.

"Yes sir." Alfred turned around and exited the room.

Ludwig sighed "I know you want to follow him. You have 20 minutes tops."

Ivan giggled childishly and quickly got up to follow after the American.

Alfred shoved his hands into his pockets and walked down the halls with his back hunched over. "If it's not one thing it's another." He grumbled.

Just as he approached the exit stairwell a hand was placed on his shoulder to stop him. Alfred went stiff. Ivan was standing there…the same way as the Ivan in his dream. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"What is the rush comrade? I want to speak with you." Ivan said gripping the others shoulder.

Alfred growled, trying to shrug the hand off.

Ivan's hand only gripped tighter, "Comrade, be calm. It's just me, da?"

"Somehow that doesn't comfort me." Alfred spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ivan smiled pushing an elevator button next to the exit doors.

The elevator dinged, the doors sliding open. Ivan shoved the American into the space, and then followed.

Ivan looked down at the American, eyes calm. A controlled smile stayed on his face as the blonde's blue eyes darted about.

Ivan could see the others pupils dilate and retract, as if the light was shifting into them as the small cabin moved down the shaft. He turned to push the emergency button to stop the elevator than went over to kneel down in front of Alfred.

"What do you see? Reality or that violent past of yours?"

Alfred gasped, clenching his head as his surroundings changed from the elevator and Ivan to a terrorist and a cramped damp cave. "S-stop! Please! I c-can't tell! It's like I'm in between…my head hurts!"

Ivan took a handful of the American's hair and lightly pulled up so he was looking straight at him. Nothing was said. Blue eyes stared into velvet ones.

Alfred's lip quivered "A-alright I get it."

"Get what?"

"I-I need help…I won't run away anymore" he cried


End file.
